Let's turn this back a little
by Armeh
Summary: Here's some food for thought while we play around with the butterfly effect: What if there was a different seal? How would, in such a case, a certain bashful heiress and impassive audiophile 'build their love from scratch again' ?
1. Prologue

"I'm so angry at myself for not remembering earlier. I lived without a care in the world for over a month…"

Then, in tandem with the wind, her voice softened.

"All the while, ignoring the most precious person to me in the world…"

She stood up and wrapped him in her warm embrace.

"Can you… Forgive me?"

"Mitsuru…"

He whispered, struggling to lift his lifeless arms. All they wanted was to hold her once again – Just once, only once.

"No, you don't have to answer that. Either way, I have no intention of letting go."

It had been far too long. She wouldn't bring herself to let him go again.

She couldn't.

"We'll…"

She paused as she slowly pulled away and gazed upon him – her cheeks adorned with burnished, melancholic droplets.

"We'll have to build our love from scratch again."

Distant footsteps grew closer. A group of familiar faces stormed over the stairway, each looking more delighted than the last.

"Minato!" They shouted.

"Can you hear that? Everyone else is worried about you too."

The sunlight beat down, numbing his face. The warmth of Mitsuru's affectionate embrace sent him deeper into a slumber. Cold light enveloped his vision – Yet a tender, loving voice lingered. "Come what may, we'll always be together."

…

An empty void consumed him. Pure, dark, unadulterated black surrounded him. He drifted endlessly while bound to the achromous domain. Then, he heard something.

"Hey Minato, it's been a while hasn't it? You must be tired, what with sealing an almost omnipotent being."

To Minato, it was a pleasant disturbance. He quickly recognized it and without realizing, he had ushered a name.

"Ryoji…" Apathetic as the delivery seemed to be, there was a subtle yet great joy embedded inside. "You… You're alive…"

A drowsy smile grew on Minato's face and lit up his tired eyes. Before him stood an old friend that was thought to have been forgotten by time. Yet there he was; bright yellow scarf and all.

"I bet you're wondering why we are here and, more importantly, where or what is 'here', right? Well there's a perfectly sound explanation for that. Remember when Aigis sealed me inside of you 10 years ago?"

He stopped and looked inquisitively at Minato who replied with a silent nod, prompting Ryoji to continue.

"I grew with you as you did over those 10 years, you know this much. But, Pharos and Ryoji, while we were both the embodiment of death, I became something more. Avatars shouldn't have feelings or exhibit any form of affection towards anything – bit I did. These emotions: your love, your conviction, your passion. Everything became a part of me. They became so strong to the point where they created me. But these emotions still belonged to you, and they still do. What joined with Nyx was the Death Arcana but what remained, was Ryoji. I stayed with you but was asleep for quite some time. This explains why I'm still here. Now as to why you're here has to do with you sealing Nyx. You may have noticed that you are not bound by any seal."

He paused.

"That's because I took your place."

In that instant a gate rose from the darkness. Chains crept out the shadows and latched onto Ryoji's arms, binding him to the gate. Minato stared in horror as his friend turned into cold, hard stone in front of his eyes. Unable to bare it, Minato reached out to break the chains.

"Don't!" Ryoji cried, "I have to do this. I'm just a by-product of you anyway. You have people waiting for you; don't make them wait any longer than you have to."

"Ryoji, Don't!" Minato shouted

"Jeez, stop being such a wuss. Oh, and remember to take Mitsuru-senpai to that one restaurant I told her about."

He chuckled as the last of the sediment consumed his body.

"Hey, Minato… Thank you… for being my friend."

Once his friend was turned completely to stone, the darkness began to crumble and a brilliant light illuminated the horizon, filling Minato with energy. The shadows began to dissipate. Then…

…

"Ryo…ji?" My eyelids felt strangely heavy. The last thing I remembered was sealing Nyx and returning to the school to meet up with everyone before I 'died'. Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai only had two months left at Gekkoukan, so we thought it would've been wise to do it as soon as possible rather than at their graduation so that we didn't forget. I didn't expect them to remember so soon. It only took them a few weeks.

"Well, this must be the afterlife then." I said to myself, "I didn't expect to see a ceiling here though. Or that I'd be in a bed. Or next to a heart… monitor..."

It dawned upon me that this wasn't the afterlife.

"This is a… hospital?" I screamed - half relieved, half lost.


	2. Humble Re-Beginnings

I had no clue that so many people would actually like the prologue. Thank you so much guys! I loved reading the positive responses. Though I would prefer some constructive criticism, that kind of stuff is always welcome. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei or the Persona series, if I did, it wouldn't be nearly as amazing as it is.

* * *

Chapter 1: Humble Re-Beginnings

"Ok, right, so… I'm alive."

I had to confirm it with myself again. Truth be told, I still couldn't believe it. However, the warm breath from my lungs and the sturdy beating of my heart served as proof of my frail existence. What really freaked me out though was that, for someone who was supposed to be dead, I felt awfully energetic. I lifted myself up against the pillows I was resting on and cast a lethargic scowl over the room. I spotted a number of flowers and 'get well soon' cards littered along a table next to my bed. Each bouquet and card was labelled by the sender but I could easily tell them apart. Especially Junpei's. He probably slapped together anything that looked pretty in an attempt to make it original. Even Koromaru sent me a wild flower he probably found lying around the shrine. It felt so refreshing to see just how much everyone cared that I didn't notice the smile that found its way onto my face.

Still, a particular gift stood out amongst the rest.

Boy did she go overboard. Rows upon rows of Lilacs, Roses and Orchids encompassed the bed. Their fragrance forcefully filled my nostrils and made me sensually melt as I recalled the face of the sender. The way her authority captivated any audience; her calm, elegant mannerisms that served to further polish the air of maturity about her, her…

"Uhh…"

Maybe I started to get a bit _too_ into that. I should actually go see everyone – and while I'm at it, change out of these stuffy hospital clothes. I looked around and found my less stuffy Gekkoukan uniform neatly folded underneath all the flowers. I briskly whipped it on and began to walk to the reception, which surprised (if not terrified) most of the doctors and staff. I thought they'd stop me, but they were too shocked to do anything. Puzzled faces filled the many winding corridors as I traversed to the reception – And for good reason. Why on earth would you see such an energetic guy in a hospital? Especially one who had been in a coma for the past... _Umm... Just how long was I out for?_

"I don't think that you should be leaving the hospital Mr. Arisato. You've been under intensive care for the last five days. I think that you should return to your room."

Even the receptionist managed to give me a funny look, but a rather worried, 'Holy shit I'm going to lose my job', kind of funny look. But at least she answered my question. The lack of doctors and abundance of ornaments in my room made me question the whole 'intensive care' part.

"I'm absolutely fine. See?" I replied as I gestured to my significantly less dead face in an attempt to convince the receptionist.

"Sir, I don't believe-"

"Do I have to do a backflip for you to believe me?" I said, poised and ready.

"I...I'd rather you didn't sir."

I could sense a faint hint of fear in her voice.

"Then we have no problems it seems"

I realised I had caused enough of a disturbance when I saw a sea of eyes staring at me and several parents hiding their children. I think its about time to head to the dorm. But not before making a short detour though.

It had just occurred to me just how fragile life was. I mean, I did almost lose my own. I decided to head over to the shrine to pay my respects to the deceased, wondering if I'd see Akinari again. As I walked up the steps, a gentle yet sorrowful breeze blew past my face. The sight of my friend's grave was still something I hadn't adjusted to and Mother Nature made sure to remind me of that. I always thought death was supposed to be some form of punishment but somehow Akinari found peace in his last breath. I looked up and surely enough, there he stood. But he wasn't alone. Next to him stood another ghost, no, it was too real to be a ghost. I felt my eyes widen in awe as tears tried helplessly to escape from my eyes.

"Ryoji…"

There he stood, golden scarf, smug grin and all.

"Now don't go forgetting me, you hear?"

I rubbed my eyes viciously in disbelief. I quickly opened them but soon after that they were both gone. I tried my hardest to compose myself, yet after all of my efforts, a few tears managed to break free. My knees felt weak and my heart felt too heavy to carry. I was happy to see him again but it only reminded me that he was gone – for good.

"Of course I won't forget."

How could I? He was like a part of me. Literally. I couldn't forget him even if I tried. Besides, he gave his life so I could live mine. It would be downright insulting to dwell on his death. Top floor of that 3-star hotel in Hazanoma, better make a note of that.

It was evening by the time I returned to the dorm. The sun, along with the horizon which it had set aflame, slowly transformed into a sweet twilight. With the dark hour now gone, the night didn't feel quite as dark any more. Instead, it felt relaxing. Iwatodai was no longer a base of operations, it was a just an ordinary dorm filled with extraordinary people. People I would die for; though, we've already been through that. The last thing I need is to be in another coma, struggling on the fine line between life and death. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath before peeping through a crevice in the door so that I could confirm everyone's presence. Surely enough the whole gang was there, apart from one person. Swallowing my anxiety, I stepped forward through the door frame and walked nonchalantly towards the front desk. I then turned around and saw a myriad of confused faces, each more perplexed than the last.

It was too easy.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"Minato! You're-"

"Shhhh..." I hissed, wanting not to alert a certain someone.

"But how? When?" Junpei asked, lowering his tone and keeping his distance from me.

"Well, for one, I'm not a ghost. Secondly, I just... woke up."

"But... This sounds too good to be true..."

"I'm just as lost as you are Junpei."

Akihiko surely looked the part. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder before slightly jumping in surprise. I _did_ say I wasn't a ghost.

"if you still don't believe me..."

I pulled aside Akihiko and Junpei

"I can bring up the incident at the hot spring and how we barely got out alive."

"Um..."

I saw the both of them grimace before looking back at me.

"Damn, it really is you."

His response ushered everyone else to follow suit and soon the entire room was lit with smiles. It felt good to finally be back with everyone. Junpei was cheering, Akihiko was shaking me like a ragdoll and Fuuka was a blubbering mess. On the other hand, Yukari, Ken and Koromaru just stood beside me with content grins plastered across their cheeks. But somehow, despite everyone's overflowing happiness, something felt amiss. It didn't feel right without her here.

"Where's Mitsuru?"

"She's... Been better..."

Yukari's worried demeanour was dangerously contagious.

"What?"

"Ever since you were in a coma, she's become like a zombie. She stays in her room all day and when she comes out she looks like she's died inside. Like, she's only a shell-"

Just hearing that felt like there was a stake driven straight through my heart.

"Minato? Where are you going?"

I rushed up the stairs feeling that even a second too late would be disastrous. I had no clue she would be affected so much by being away from me for only a week. Though, I was considered dead till now so her cause of concern was very sound. My throat felt dry as I struggled to order my mind. I could think of nothing but her. I stopped charging once I reached her door and knocked on it slowly.

No response.

I knocked again, a bit harder.

Still nothing.

I knocked even harder. This time, receiving an apathetic growl.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time alone."

The anguished voice rang endlessly in my ears. I clenched my fists, but then composed myself and spoke with a slight grin playing on my lips.

"You're so mean Mitsuru-senpai. I cheat death for you and you still don't want to see me."

My voice rang loud enough to pierce the door but quiet enough that only Mitsuru could heard it. Footsteps thundered towards me at an alarming speed. The door swung open and brought with it a blinding light and an angelic figure. Her eyes, which looked fatigued from sorrow, lit up once again in delight and reverted to a deep, alluring crimson. Her rugged hair was overcome with a brief gust of warm cheerfulness and returned to its former silky, scarlet brilliance. Her features softened further as soft tears fell on the elegant, angelic smile that adorned her beautiful face. She outstretched her hand towards my face. Her soft flesh met with mine. It sent a warm pulse through my being and, as my eyes met with hers, sent me into infatuated bliss – And rather than breaking me free of the intoxication, her voice sent me deeper into her trance.

"Minato..." She whispered, enveloping me in her arms and filling me with a feeling I thought I had forgotten.

"Yeah... I'm back."

I wanted to stay like this forever. Yet, cruel as it is, fate had other plans...


	3. As Fate Would Have It

You guys know the drill, it's that time of the year that gets even the best of us. Finals. As if that wasn't enough, my laptop keyboard decided to act up and break down on me. Seriously, I love you guys but everything just wants to get in the way. However… the storm has all but passed and there is nothing holding me back aside from my own reluctance, a force too strong for my will alone to overcome. That being said, I think it's time I replied to the lot of you beautiful people.

_**afutureillusion**_: Funnily enough, the reason I started to write this was mainly because there were so little of them in the first place. However, I aim to please and hopefully impress, so, I'll be keeping up the standard, if not improving it.

_**Doom Marine 54**_: Ohoho, you don't know just what I'll be doing in the coming chapters. And frankly, I'm not sure I am either haha. I have an overall plan but I tend to play around with it a lot so that way no one knows what to expect. Not even me.

_**Prince Of Snow**_: I'll make sure to keep updating this story, don't you worry mate. The gates of hell can break open and release all the evils on this mortal land and I'll still manage to write the next chapter. I'm glad you like my descriptions. Sometimes I feel that I may embellish them a bit too much. I try my best to make them stay on the fine line between, "justly expressive" and, "needless (possibly poetic) blabbering".

_**Fracktail Raider**_: No clue what you're on about. The title is perfect. Absolutely nothing wrong. Just kidding, thanks for the help; criticism is the greatest blessing to me after all. I hope you'll be sticking along for a while and help me point out any faults, lord knows I'm horrible at that.

Again, I'm terribly sorry this chapter was so late but better late than never, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei or the Persona series, I don't know what I'd do with such a glorious thing.

* * *

Chapter 2: _As Fate Would Have It_

And there we stood. Coiled in each others arms, lost in reverie without a care in the world. Time seemed to flow... distinctly. The change was subtle yet, ironically, defined. The silence in the air engulfed us and created a special place, detached from all else. Mitsuru nuzzled her face into my chest as I gingerly rested my head atop her hair, letting me catch a lung full of her sweet scent. It made my heart ease as I buried my face further into her soft locks. I wanted to hold her even closer. Tighter. I could tell she felt the same. Each passing moment, her grip on me tightening like a loving vice.

"I missed you Mitsuru." I whispered softly.

It was a moment of blissful perfection, however brief it may have been.

"You don't intend to hog him all for yourself, do you?" Yukari asked, coughing obnoxiously to receive our attention.

Embarrassment hit the both of us like a speeding truck. Mitsuru let go as quickly as she had latched on to me and wiped the tears from her face. Yes, fate is truly a cruel mistress. She looked at me one more time, her deep red lips curved in a smile along even darker cheeks, but she soon composed herself; clearing her throat one last time before turning to face everyone – hints of a blush still splattered on her face.

"I guess he's back then, huh?" Junpei said, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't expect him to be back so soon. Though, it was a really pleasant surprise," replied Mitsuru. All of a sudden Akihiko stepped towards me, beaming a mischievously complacent grin that made me dread what he could be thinking of.

"I don't think anyone did. I don't know about you but I can't wait to catch up on our training."

"I _can_ wait. You're not human Akihiko-Senpai, no matter what you say."

I grimaced at the thought of enduring those hellish, muscle breaking trials that he called 'training'. He chuckled innocently along with the others while I gawked at just how much of a masochist he was.

"Man, it's a shame that Aigis isn't here. She'd be over the moon if she saw you."

That completely slipped by me. If Junpei hadn't said anything I would've completely forgotten about her. Those abrupt wake-up calls and frequent nightly visits somehow didn't leave that big of an impression on me, surprisingly enough. Maybe it was because I honestly wanted to forget about her staring at me with her cold, hard, unblinking eyes while I tried to fall asleep.

"Yeah, too bad she's back for a tune-up..."

I couldn't think of any reason she would have to be back for a tune-up. Especially considering the fact that the deal with the shadows and the dark hour was over and done with. They must be getting rid of her weapons since she doesn't need them anymore - which means I'll hopefully sleep well for a week or so.

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Junpei shouted.

"Yes, Iori?"

"This calls for a celebration, right?"

"Indeed it does."

"Sweet! We having sushi again senpai?"

"As long as everyone is alright with that. Minato-…" She suddenly coughed, trying to cover up that cute little slip-up. "Excuse me. Arisato, it would be best for you to go and get ready in your room." It was nice to see that she was as formal as ever. Or was at least attempting to remain so.

"Alright." I replied, unanimated as always. "Oh, I call the fatty tuna."

As if they were prompted by me, everyone began to claim their favourite pieces. Unfortunately for him, Junpei was once again left with measly leftovers and rejected tid-bits.

* * *

"Man am I stuffed..."

"Hey, Junpei, you gonna eat that?"

I gestured to the bright assortment of salmon and tuna left on Junpei's plate, not caring if I looked like a damn glutton. I would never have guessed that being in a coma would work up my appetite this much. Either that or this food was just that amazing. It's a moot point for now.

"Dude, have you got a black hole for a stomach or something?" Junpei asked, patting down his slightly swollen belly with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not even sure anymore." Despite my serious demeanor, Junpei snickered at my response while I munched endlessly on the delightfully salty tuna. My craving for seafood was yet to be quelled but I started to feel awfully tired. I passed a tired glance at the clock and surely enough it was well past midnight. It felt awfully out of place not having an extra hour in the day but its nothing I won't be able to adjust to. The question remains however. Where to from here?

"Let's head up to our rooms."

"Right behind ya buddy." Junpei replied.

He slowly propped himself up and trudged off, letting out tired groans every now and then.

It was a good half hour I spent mulling over what to do next, all the while snacking on sashimi I stole from downstairs. I'm halfway through high school and I've already saved the world. What now? Should I get a real job? My musings were interrupted by a light knock on the door coupled with a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, Minato?" It asked.

"Yes, Mitsuru?" I replied, opening the door.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Of course, I wouldn't dare to refuse your company."

"How flattering." She remarked as she sat down beside me.

Although she had been tired and battered by sorrow, Mitsuru was looking a lot more at peace now. She looked happy even without having to smile. For a while the two of us just sat there. At times pondering and sometimes not even thinking of anything in particular at all, just passing the occasional glance to check if the other person hadn't fallen asleep. The silence stood strong like a wall between us until someone decided to break it down.

"Minato, There is something I must tell you." Mitsuru said, her voice exposing a hint of fragility.

I replied with a small nod, urging her to continue unabated.

"When you fell into a coma that day, hellish thoughts filled my head. The same thoughts crossed my mind when my father had passed away." She paused to take a painful breath. It was torture to see her this vulnerable but I had to let her finish.

"Those thoughts scourged me just as much - No, even more. It was as though I had been stripped of my reason to live and forced to suffer in solitude and despair. I drowned myself in work because I hadn't the heart to once again face the pain of losing someone so important to me, forever. I shut myself off from all else so that it would perhaps numb the pain, repeating the same mistakes I made before. I…" She whimpered, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. It was heartbreaking, watching her fight back tears as they fell like forlorn raindrops against her will. The strong, merciless Mitsuru Kirijo that I knew was reduced to a blubbering mess before me. As those tears crashed on backs of her clenched fists, I realised there was no one to blame but me. The hell kind of 'messiah' am I if I hurt the very woman I hold so dear? What kind of 'hero' am I if I can't even protect the person most important to me? A real shitty one, I'll tell you that. In an effort to make amends, I slowly wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't strain yourself. I'm here right now, and I won't go anywhere. I promise. So please," I spoke softly, gently threading her trembling hand in mine and inching closer to her, "don't cry."

"Don't you dare leave me again." She sniffled, retreating into my chest. "I'll make sure to execute you if you do."

Her hand stopped trembling by now but she had left me at a loss. Mitsuru doesn't sniffle or whimper, but here it was, unfolding in front of me. It was a side she didn't dare show to the world. A side I didn't even think could have existed. It made me realise that even under all those responsibilities and all that confidence was someone as fragile as anyone else. But somehow I felt that it was precisely that which made her so extraordinary.

"You know, tears don't suit you Mitsuru."

I grabbed a hold of her cheeks, pulling them into a makeshift smile as she grew flustered under my touch.

"See? Much better." I flashed a wide grin while her expression remained as confused as before.

"Wah ah yu doin…"

That innocent response made me burst into laughter and, despite being surprised, Mitsuru too began to lose it. I had seen a small giggle or odd snicker often escape her taut lips - But never something that could be described as anything but a chortle.

"You're right. I have no idea what came over me." She said, returning to her previous confident demeanour.

"Don't worry about it. Any time you need me, I'll be there."

"Likewise. I would expect no less from you. Ah-" She stopped abruptly before reaching for my face to wipe an embarrassing spot of wasabi from my mouth. "Though, I would also expect you to remain presentable when you comfort me." She chuckled.

"Uh, y-yeah." I stumbled on my words not because I messed up, no. It was because our faces were separated by nothing more than a few centimeters of air. Mitsuru seemed to have caught onto that too, becoming just as disconcerted as myself and looking away yet all the while keeping her hand stuck to my cheek.

"This is… quite the predicament, isn't it." she remarked shyly, her eyes still glued to the floor.

_Damn it. I'm not letting this chance slip by_. It was like being faced with three choices that all lead to the same outcome. I mustered up all of my courage to knock aside the awkwardness and take the initiative. I slowly grabbed her hand, catching her off guard and causing her eyes to align with mine out of surprise. I inched closer to her face, our gazes lovingly locked onto each other.

"I beg to differ." I whispered.

My heart raced as the distance shrunk. Inch by inch. Bit by bit, ever closer. So close that I could feel Mitsuru's humid breath escape her taut lips and beat down on mine. Her eyes closed gently as she wrapped her fingers around mine. I grew closer still, her deep, alluring, soft lips drawing me in. I was enraptured by her in both body and soul. She fell back delicately and wrapped her arms tenderly around my neck, dragging me down on top of her. The distance between us remained unchanged as her lips parted for a moment.

"Minato…"

My mind trailed off as I heard her whisper my name. Our lips apart by no more than-

"Hey Minato, About our training…"

As soon as Akihiko opened the door, I was sent flying across the room faster than a speeding bullet. My head hit the wall with a resounding thud and rang as loud as a clock tower bell. I was seeing stars for a few seconds.

"W-w-well I'll be t-taking my leave then!" She announced, stampeding out of the room.

Akihiko appeared dumbfounded and, in a stroke of luck, blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

"What… are you doing here… Akihiko-Senpai…?" I whined.

"Well the door was open… But what was that all about? And what are you doing all the way over there?" he asked.

"Don't… Worry… About it…" I grumbled, clutching my head and wincing in pain,"What brings you here anyway Senpai?"

"I just came to return this, you left it downstairs." he said, handing me my mp3 player, "and I was hoping we could talk about our training schedule."

_That's enough pain for one day_. I snatched my belongings out of his hands and simultaneously shut the door before he could blink, let alone step in. I shouted over the door so as not leave the poor guy too confused.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow! Good night Akihiko-senpai!"

Carrying my throbbing head in my hands, I fell atop my pillow in relatively silent agony. I rubbed my aching skull, thinking to myself that after such a tiresome turn of events I should at least deserve a pleasant night's sleep. As I drifted off into sleep, I thought back to how her skin felt. So warm, so delightfully soft. It only lead me to wonder how her lips would've felt on mine.

_And I was so close to finding out as well…_

* * *

I find it odd to this day how someone as lifeless as myself has always been a morning person. It was ironic but I loved hearing the cheerful chirping of birds and sonorous rustling of trees as they danced to the calm rhythm of the morning breeze. Being so enchanted by life made me wonder how odd it was that I was once death's host. Considering how hectic last night turned out to be, it was the just thing I needed to wind down. I made my way down to find Mitsuru sitting on her own in the lobby scanning the newspaper between small sips of what seemed to be tea. She was donning her usual spring apparel; short, black peacoat, white scarf, jet black heeled boots and all. Once she had noticed me walking towards her in the corner of her eye, she put down the newspaper and proceeded to fidget restlessly. Even after I had sat down across from her she refused to look directly at me. I understood that it was my chance to strike.

"You know, my head still hurts from yesterday."

She instantly became apprehensive from my remark. _Bullseye._

"That… It happened on the spur of the moment. I may have overreacted, so, I apologise." She replied, half parts dejected and embarrassed.

"I get that it was embarrassing and all but I don't think it would condone sending me flying into the nearest wall."

"I understand, however-"

"I've gotta admit, it was a masterful throw." I interrupted, catching her off guard, "Maybe you'll consider teaching it to me at some point." Mitsuru simply chuckled merrily in response.

"I would love to. But, there are more pressing matters at hand. Everyone seems to be absent. All that was left behind is this note." She pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket and handed it to me before pulling away her face again.

It read, 'Yo Minato! Everyone at the dorm has gone out for the day cuz we wanted Mitsuru-senpai and you to spend the day together. She's been gloomy for ages and it's your job to cheer her up. Thank me later.'

_Oh, Junpei. What ever would I do without you?_

"Well then," I said, clearing my throat to hide the grin that began to creep onto my lips," we should be hurrying along then. I know just the place."

I held out a hand for her which she accepted with no resistance and a warm smile. Just like that, our day alone with each other started. It was just smooth sailing from here on out. Or so I thought. Its like the entire universe was out to ruin my time alone with Mitsuru.


	4. Slow Steps

Let's not mince words here. I'm hella late. A whole year as well, damn I bit the bullet on that one, ugh. 'I had school so no time to do anything but study and breathe.' Never heard that one before huh? You might also experience either a drop or jump in writing quality. It's expected with not writing this for an entire year. Sorry ^^". I'm also thinking of re-writing the other chapters just because I'm pretty dissatisfied with the writing quality. That little project won't be interfering too heavily with subsequent chapters so rest assured, you'll get your fix (relatively) on time. Before I move onto replies, remember that I accept any and all criticism, so discard the need to hold back.

_**Erebus13: **_Yeah, one of those huh? The thing with niche-ish pairings is that you get to torture the hell outta your readers. Nah, I'm just messing with ya, I'm meaning to do a few chapters from Mitsuru's POV though. Maybe for the epilogue or someplace in between, thanks for the suggestion - definitely gonna be doing something with that now. I don't think anyone doesn't love watching that stoic bastard denied every passing second. I don't mean to torture the poor sod, I'll get some solid fluff in here for him - however, at the end of the day what's a good rom/com without its fair share of cockblocks?

_**Raider: **_You're a godsend, you truly are. I'd be naught but a hopeless amateur without your brilliant critique (and vastly superior grammar). Any side characters I've left out or almost disregarded will be addressed in full, rest assured. Hope you'll like this chapter as much as the rest. Most improvements you're going to see are, of course, courtesy of your wonderful feedback.

_**Prince of Snow: **_You can stand up now man, or just stay there. Whatever suits you but who ruins their day might not shock you. I feel bad for making you wait for so long, you must've lost all the feeling in your legs by now. You poor thing you.

_**Freya: **_You're absolutely welcome. It feels odd that someone is thanking me for writing something, even if it is just a little dabble for fun. It's immensely gratifying, truly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei or the Persona series. Expect a ridiculously premature release of Persona 5 otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 3: Slow Steps

"Isn't this nice," I said to a pair of absent ears.

It had been far too long since I'd spent some time alone with her. Alas, to my dismay, she'd rather be spending her time brooding. She hung her head gloomily, almost dragging her feet through puddles of leaves. Misery tugged at her ankles like anchors. Whenever she came close to a conclusion they hooked viciously onto that pesky discarded notion. They dragged her down, to the cloudy depths of her unconscious. Further, through torrents and whirlpools of ceaseless musing plagued with panic.

"Worried again?" I asked, finally voicing my concerns.

She sighed, shaking her thoughts loose. "I was just wondering if this was in your best interest."

Albeit a slight improvement, she was still a mess. Her eyes still wandered about aimlessly. Her shoulders tense like rock, mouth playing a bitter frown, mind fiddling incessantly with the minutest of details. The miserable sailor was getting lost in a sea of contemplation but luckily I was able to act as her lighthouse.

"Hey," I chaffed, feigning annoyance. "You aren't that reluctant to spend time with me, are you?"

"T-that's…Of course not!" She blurted out, spinning around to face me then retracting her face back when a blush bloomed along her cheeks, washing away her discontent. Looks like that did the trick. I'm surprised that her hair hadn't aged already from that constant worrying.

"You know, you're too sweet for words," I chuckled.

She coughed in an effort to drain the embarrassment from her face again. Didn't help much though, her smile was still as clear as day. It served as a reminder to me that the little victories were the most satisfying. As we navigated through the greenery as well as occasional tidbits of conversation, we came across our destination: A small bench lying off to the side of a huge limestone fountain.

She plopped herself down without a word and began scanning me before I could breathe. She studied me menacingly, eyeing me up and down. Now, I'm not one to be easily fazed. It took literally more than Death himself to thoroughly intimidate me. A gun to my head wouldn't make me flinch - actually by this point it was amusing. However, Mitsuru was a whole other story. She'd spit in the reaper's eye if she wasn't as dignified as she was. Sure, she was breathtaking when angry but right now even my breath wanted to run away from her. I braced myself for the lecture of a lifetime. Then, out of nowhere, her stare softened and the corners of her mouth curved up.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" I exhaled in relief. "For what?"

"Hmm..." She laughed, brushing her lips with a delicate flick of her hand. "Nevermind, forget I said anything."

She was being coy in more ways than one and I'd be damned if it didn't work wonders on my curiosity. She made no further mention of it from that point and left my interest to starve.

"On a more serious note however," she announced in her classic no-nonsense demeanor. "Neither of us can let emotions cloud our intuition. You understand very well, as do I, that your health comes first and I will accept no resistance from you in this matter."

"Understood ma'am. No fun allowed," I replied sarcastically, earning me a giggle from the other party.

"I doubt you can condemn me for exercising caution. "

"I'd rather you exercise everything in moderation."

"I suppose you're right. This last week has been particularly taxing on me so I must apologize for being so tense recently. Then again, you are partly to blame for that." She chided gently.

"How do you suppose I take responsibility?"

"I'll let you know when I come up with a suitable means of appeasement." She replied playfully.

"I have your word then, Miss Kirijo."

A mutual smile and we shuffled closer. I slouched back into the bench and wrapped one arm around her. Her face heated up initially yet she raised no complaints as she let her head fall softly on my shoulder. Cinnamon and something fruity gently radiated off of her. Have to admit, the Kirijo Group have impeccable taste. Not assaulting my senses like most perfumes do, it lulled me into a stupor like a lullaby. Quiet, personal, so _her_. She burrowed closer to my face, pressing those tender satin locks against my cheeks.

"Hey-"

I thought better than to interrupt her rare moment of relaxation. A small pulsing on my chest prompted a quick rummage through my jacket. The worst of my worries were revealed as green text flashed in my face and the mp3's screen went completely blank, mimicking my face. To be honest I'd rather indulge in the moment, and unexpectedly, someone else was doing a better job at it than I was.

"It seems we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"That we do." I replied, retreating my arm to the backrest.

"It's a shame we don't have anything planned." She said, sitting up straight again.

"I'm sure we can ad-lib. I happen to know a few places."

"Is that so?" She chuckled. "You're surprisingly well prepared, Arisato."

"Naturally. Having to manage an exploration team tends-"

I clutched my stomach, grimacing as I stood up. It felt like unstable matter was thrashing about in my abdomen and throwing itself against the walls of my skin.

"Minato?" She exclaimed, rushing to my side. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine. We should get going though." I coughed unconvincingly.

"You look anything but fine! You're pale as a ghost - I'm taking you to a hospital. Now."

"No, really, It's nothing, look." I tried to stand up straight only to be kneel back down in pain. It was a waste to even try. She was already on the phone.

"Mitsuru… Come on…"

My cries fell on deaf ears, proving that resistance was futile. I'll just try not to concentrate on the pain.

* * *

So after forgetting to close bedroom doors, a couple weeks of being dead and dealing with irresponsible eating habits, turns out, I was my own worst nightmare. The only person getting between myself and her was none other than I.

"Hey…"

What could have caused such a horrendous buildup of bad karma?

"Minato?"

Just _what_ kind of crime did I commit in my past life? Am I not allowed one day to-

"_Minato_," she said, violently shaking my hand.

"Ah…" I paused to gape at the ridiculous pout on her face. "Sorry."

"You honestly have no regard for your well-being do you? I still can't believe you decided it was sensible to gorge yourself on seafood immediately after you were discharged. While we're on the subject, the doctor informed me that you weren't examined properly before you - as he put it - 'waltzed right out the hospital'. I'm afraid I'm going to need to have you undergo another check-up tomorrow." She growled.

"You're overreacting, they said it didn't seem like anything serious. Just some stomach cramps," I replied meekly. "I just passed out because I skipped breakfast. I was too excited."

"Absolutely inexcusable. What could possibly be so amazing that it would cause you to abandon breakfast and leave in that kind of condition?" Her voice was leaking fervor like water from a bursting pipe.

"You're walking in her shoes, aren't you?"

"You…" She said, her anger simmering down substantially. "Adulation isn't going to save you every time…"

_Unfortunately, seeing how well it's working so far, I think it will._

A few steps and a sigh later, she started up again.

"Even if your carefree nature is one of your rather endearing qualities, it's going to ha-"

"Would you look at that, we're here," I laughed nervously, hoping to dodge another wave of reprimanding. She began to reach for the handle only to have the entire door flung across her face as it crashed into the wall next to her.

"Greetings Mitsuru-san, Minato-san."

As the dust cleared, our cherished 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon emerged from the dust, smiling. There were subtle changes here and there on her chasis but as a whole she still appeared to be the same lively android from before.

"Welcome back Aigis. I see that your tune-up went without a hitch, "Mitsuru said.

Aigis replied with a courteous nod before fiddling around with the broken door.

"Hey, you two look like you had quite the day out _together_." Yukari sniggered over the couch as we walked in.

Mitsuru merely raised an eyebrow.

"They sure did huh?" Junpei asked mockingly, relaying Yukari's smug expression.

Mitsuru, glared sharply at the duo and they sank back down into their seats. Shortly after realizing the cause of their teasing she snapped her hand off of mine. Her eyes shot down to hide her flushed cheeks as she took a few steps away from me.

"Sorry about that, I'll see you later Arisato." She said over her shoulder, walking towards the stairs.

"Y-yes, senpai." I replied politely.

I watched her jog up the stairs, turning once to cast a dispirited gaze in my direction. Her eyes said she was sorry. Not like I can blame her, even though she has the Kirijo Group to protect she's trying her hardest to make things work on her end. I get why she would hide it from everyone - problem is, everyone in the dorm save two people have figured out what was going on. And that's just because one's still a kid and the other's more dense than a neutron star. That's right, even Aigis has a clue. It wouldn't kill her to loosen up at home of all places. However, she subjects everyone to high standards while keeping her own higher than the rest - so naturally she can't cut herself any slack. It sounds good on paper, but in reality it's nothing but trouble and worry for me. God, I'm beginning to sound like her.

"Man, sure does suck to be you," Junpei said.

"Real helpful, Stupei," Yukari sneered.

"Don't be like that Yuka-tan." He said, tossing an arm around my neck. "I'm just kidding. Chill out, we're here for you man."

"Since when were you so reliable?" She asked.

"Just leave it to me, Love Doctor Junpei," he declared triumphantly as he pointed towards his chest.

"_Yeah..._" She said dryly, dismissing his hand back down. "Look, I think you should just take things at your own pace. Neither of you can help the situation you're in so don't let it weigh on you."

"It's nothing I wasn't prepared for anyway," I said.

"I guess. Just promise me you won't do anything to hurt her. I'll beat the crap out of you if so much as dare." Yukari said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied confidently.

"Minato-san!" Aigis shouted as she rushed over.

I hopped back in surprise as she held out a few pieces of mutilated and burned brass. If the draft was any indication, what Aigis was handing to me was what was once the dormitory door.

"Still getting used to your upgrades I see..." I said, staring at the broken chunks of metal in my hand. _Is that gunpowder? Did she shoot the door?_

"Yes, it seems so. In order to repair the dormitory doors I attempted to replace the broken screws." She replied.

"So... How did you break the hinges?" Junpei asked, mouth agape.

"My previous misconception was that bullets would make a suitable replacement for screws. I made sure to record the newly found data." she replied as earnestly as possible.

_She shot the door. _

I mulled over my choices for a moment. Watch this ridiculous fiasco play out? Or leave it as it is, regard it as none of my business and save myself a headache?

"Hey Junpei," I said wearily.

"Yeah?"

"Go get me a screwdriver."

"Would you like me to assist you Minato-san?" Aigis asked.

"It's… alright Aigis. You've helped enough, you should take a break."

She hurried over to the couch and sunk into the seat cushions as innocently as she could. That left Junpei and Yukari to reluctantly labour along with me. Snippets of our early days in Tartarus surfaced in my memory. It was funny how our roles remained unchanged even outside of battle. It had been about a month since the end of that whole ordeal. Things had calmed down but something wouldn't let me rest easy. It was scraping at the back of my mind and I had to pick between keeping my guard up or letting it go.

"Junpei put that thing down, you're going to break something."

"Dude, imagine if you could shoot drill bits- hey!"

Junpei's protests fell on willfully deaf ears as Yukari forcefully yanked both the drill out of his hand. Forget it, Dwelling any longer is only going to prove detrimental. Thus, many misplaced screws and an arduous hour of nagging Junpei passed. Aigis' blunder was finally undone.

"Alright! You guys up for a trip to hagakure to celebrate?"

"You didn't even do anything helpful. If anyone's going to celebrate, it's definitely not going to be you, Right?"

"It's lonely going alone." I replied, throwing a tired look over my shoulder at the empty stairs. "Let's get going."

"Right behind you leader!" They shouted in unison.

"Hey Aigis. You coming?" I asked

"Are you sure? I thought you would be angry." She replied.

"Why would anyone be angry? It wasn't your fault." Yukari said.

"Yeah, hurry up already! I'm starving." Junpei shouted.

"Watch what you eat. It's going to stab you in the back sooner or later." I said gloomily.

"You okay dude? You tryna lose weight or something?" He asked worryingly.

* * *

"That's right, it's almost three times the size of the Yokohama landmark tower."

Some things are doomed to stay the same. Fueled by my own habits, I dropped my head into my forearms; day-dreaming until I either fell asleep or out of my reverie. Regrettably, just as I got comfortable, the bell rang violently, assaulting my ears like gunfire. Let alone dream-land, I nearly fell out my chair as everyone rose from their seats like weary soldiers. With that, the school gates began their daily ritual and systematically spewed out teenagers by the dozen. Groggily, I stuck my head to my desk, waiting until the hallways thinned out for a less noisy walk home. Can't complain though, after the nap I did end up feeling pretty great like I usually do.

"Excuse me? Is anyone still here?" Someone called from the door, just as I was packing my stuff away.

"Chihiro?"

"Hello Arisato-san!" She beamed. "I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been well? I was beginning to think something bad happened to you..."

"I've been fine. Are you looking for something?"

"That's right," She said, returning to her formal posture. "Kirijo-senpai sent me to come and fetch you. She mentioned making up for something. I'm presuming that's because of your recent absence."

I nodded nervously, turning my dreary eyes to the ground.

"She said to meet her in the student council room. I have to hurry now senpai, before someone else takes that book I've been saving up for at bookworms." She said, turning on her heels and jogging off down the hallway.

I treaded with caution. Once I arrived, I found the person in question all alone, Intently scribbling left and right. She robotically twirled papers around the desk before she stopped suddenly and took a long, strained sigh. When she reached over her shoulder to rub a sore part of her back. I half-expected her to see me standing in the doorframe but she went right back to work. Seizing the opportunity, I crept up behind her. Once I was positive I was out of her line of sight I grabbed a hold of her shoulders. Primarily shrieking in surprise, she quickly muffled her mouth.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Mitsuru hissed, wheeling her head around.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"You should give me a moment's notice before you surprise me like that." She said, turning back to the desk.

"But that completely defeats the purpose of a surprise..." I replied, laying my hands on her shoulders and tracing tiny circles on her back.

"Umm… You really don't have to - ah."

I uncoiled a cluster of tense muscles in her shoulders and she cut off before she could begin to protest.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. That was very thoughtful of you," she chuckled. "I assume that Fushimi relayed the message."

I nodded back, shuffling some papers aside and gingerly taking a seat on her desk.

"I'll get straight to the point then."

She leaned forward and crossed her arms. Even with the difference in seating height, it felt like she was towering over me. Closing her eyes and concentrating, I suspected she was about to berate me into submission.

"Umm, Do I get a say-"

"I would like to… Ask you to accompany me to a restaurant in the Hazanoma district this Saturday. I'd been meaning to go there for a while but I hadn't found a reason to."

Her composure eroded and she began blurting out words like letters from a twitching typewriter. Her, blabbering, of all things.

"I-I don't mean that I'm asking you simply out of convenience! It's just that, umm..."

"So, You're asking me out?" I asked.

She paused for a moment, then, sudden embarrassment engulfed her face in an instant.

"I-I suppose that's what you'd call it, yes. You're always doing the same and it's about time I returned the favor. Perhaps… You're not able to make it...?" She asked shyly, casting her eyes to the side and tugging on her shoulder like it was falling off

"Of course I'll make it." I beamed.

"Great. I've already made reservations so you don't need to worry about that."

"And I thought I was the crafty one," I mumbled.

"Excuse me? "

"Well," I said, pretending I didn't say anything, "this marks our first real date."

"That's correct; It feels very overdue." She yawned through her fingers. "It's partly my fault. I've been awfully neglectful lately."

Relationships weren't exactly well oiled machines to begin with anyway. Throw a wrench named 'Kirijo' in the works and, well, frustration and chaos ensue on unprecedented scales. Sliding my hand underneath hers, I held her fingers gently. She returned the favor in kind, smiling through cheeks as red as her hair. We both could use some reassurance. The world wasn't against me by any means - but it wasn't exactly friendly either. She managed a corporate empire, studied graduate textbooks in her free time and oversaw the Student Council on a daily basis. Meanwhile all I could manage (and just about barely at that) was my music library and an oversized pile of CDs littered under my bed. We were easily galaxies apart, but that gap was bridged via sprinkles of courage on both of our parts. Luck of course was a factor, however if we take a quick gander at my recent state of affairs, anyone would see that fortune has all but forsaken me.

"No use rushing anything," I said warmly, running my thumb along the back of her knuckles.

"Of course," she said cheerfully.

Muffled taps crawled out of the hallway and I leapt off the desk to stand beside Mitsuru.

"So… Want me to help you out with that, senpai?" I peered out the corner of my eye to watch the person pass. It was only a couple of teachers.

"It's quite alright Arisato. I'll be fine."

"Sure you don't want another massage?" I asked mischievously once they were well out of sight.

"What?" She whipped round to look at the door and sighed in relief. "No, I'm fine."

"Something tells me that you're lying."

"I'm not. I swear," she coughed. "You're free to go now."

I made way for the door but had second thoughts when I looked back to say goodbye. The words got stuck in my throat and I quietly slid the door shut. Did that night wake up some confidence? We hadn't finished what we started and my curiosity was far from sedated. When something keeps you up at night, however long, you know it's bad. It was getting worse. I was beginning to need an antidote to this disease-like desire that began to run rampant inside me.

"I'm afraid I can't leave just yet," I said, walking back over and planting my hand firmly on the desk.

"Is there something you need?" She asked, swiveling her chair round again.

I moved close, almost until our noses touched. The heat radiating from her face now was contagious. That's so like her. She'd already infected me once and she was relentless enough to do it again. Her skin was like creamy silk, my hand almost slipped when I held her cheek. With a slow breath I murmured:

"Yeah… There is."

Hazy red eyes crossed mine, waning more and more as the distance between us closed. They shut lightly and my eyes drifted down to her lips. Drunk on passion, her mouth lazily traced my name. That cinnamon and fruity scent numbed my mind and I lost focus, only able to feel her heartbeat pulsing through my hand -racing like mine. Seems we both had a mutual goal. I could smell it, and I couldn't go another second without tasting it. Before I could go any further, however, thundering footsteps in the distance forcefully dragged me back into reality. I backed away slowly, clenching my hands into fists out of frustration once they were off of her cheeks. Slipping them back into my pockets, I cursed under my breath, expelling my urges elsewhere.

"Not yet, huh?" My words was clear with dejection as they snapped her back to reality.

"Minato…!"

Then the door flung open and Mitsuru twirled back round to her desk.

"I'm sorry… For intruding." Chihiro panted through the doorway. "But I forgot my… wallet."

_Are you kidding me…? Are you actually serious right now?_

While Chihiro turned the room upside down, Mitsuru and I shuffled around anxiously. We refused to let our eyes meet again even though they were refusing to part mere seconds ago. I couldn't think of a more awkward or annoying situation. How I was able to restrain myself from kissing her in that moment is beyond me. Chihiro knew how to keep a secret but I wouldn't dare do anything to upset Mitsuru. Wrath that would make titans cower shouldn't be challenged by a mere mortal.

"Losing their wallet is the last thing I'd expect to hear from a treasurer. I advise you take adequate measures to avoid such mistakes in the future, Fushimi." She said with muted ire.

_Woah._

"I-I'm sorry senpai. It won't happen again. I… I promise." Chihiro stuttered.

She ran off in either a hurry or pure fear. The latter, unsurprisingly, made as much sense as the former. I turned around to see a visibly frustrated Mitsuru clutching her forehead in her palm.

"I guess that's my cue then."

"W-w-wait... Wait!" She stammered, nearly choking on her own words.

Rising nervously to her feet, she spent a few moments in quiet contemplation while she stared at her feet. I turned my head away for a moment - and felt a soft pair of lips tickle my cheeks.

"_What_?" I said as staccato and dumbfounded as possible.

"It's a reimbursement." She said, face as red as a beet. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you needed. Nevertheless, I didn't want you to leave empty handed either. Argh... this is too embarrassing. You know I don't have any experience with these sorts of things. I'm trying my hardest but…"

"Ok, stop." I chuckled, my hand still dreamily hovering on my cheek

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I want to hear everything you want to say. Except not now." I said as I brushed away stray strands from her distressed eyes all suave-like. "I'll listen to it all, minus the intrusions. Being in a more secure place would be in both of our better interests. We've already been interrupted twice already haven't we? And quit forcing yourself, it's not like you."

Following my little consoling speech - considering how little I would speak on average, by my standards that was as close to a speech as I was going to get - I strolled backwards towards the door again.

"You really are something. " She remarked.

"Thanks, but you're not one to talk Senpai."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She challenged.

"Nothing in particular - sure you don't want another massage before I leave?"

"I assure you, I'm fine..." She said irritatedly before retreating into a mountain of paperwork.

For her at least, that was pretty bold. She was so pure hearted that there wasn't much I could do but laugh. Needless to say, I went home that day grinning like I'd won the lottery. Maybe I wasn't that misfortunate after all. Considering the fact that I turned out to be the object of her affections one could say I was a pretty lucky guy. I couldn't help but imagine what she was going to say in full. Ah well, I'll be finding out later anyway. Come to think of it, she said 'Hazanoma', didn't she? Looks like we're both killing two birds with one stone.


End file.
